


Babydoll

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: RivarminFests Works [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Shameless Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen.





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by the lovely the-redhead-who-writes.
> 
> Song referenced is Carmen by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Prompt for RivarminFest (2013?) for Red.
> 
> Holy crap! A second fic in one day! Aaaaaaaand from one end of the spectrum to the other. Enjoy the ride folks.

_ “Darlin’, darlin’ doesn’t have a problem lying to herself ‘cause her liquor's top shelf.” _

The smoky voice filled the small room backstage and the lithe blond spun, quite graceful for three inch heels.

_ “It’s alarming, honestly, how charming she could be. Fooling everyone, telling them she’s having fun.” _

He was entranced, even if the words of the song were a warning bell in his ears.

_ “She says you don’t want to be like me. Don’t want to see all the things I’ve seen. I’m dyin’, I’m dyin’.” _

Baby blue eyes, dusty pink cheeks, cherry red lips. He was everything a man’s wet dream envisioned. Everything he remembered.

_ “She says you don’t wanna get this way. Famous and dumb at an early age. Lyin’, I’m lyin’.” _

They called him Babydoll but he was more like a little vixen than any doll Levi had ever seen. He knew the real story, yet he couldn’t stay away from him.

_ “The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen. She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes.” _

The flutter of soft eyelashes over pale skin, mouthwatering sweetness that he can taste on his tongue.

_ “She laughs like God, her mind’s like a diamond. Audiotune lies. She’s still shining like lightning. Whoa, white lightning.” _

When the boy stands back up, there’s not waver in his step, no hesitation as he slides onto Levi’s lap and grinds down against him. The dark haired man has to bite his tongue and clench his fists to keep from grabbing, pulling, claiming. Like he only ever knew how to do with the body over him.

The music is still going but Levi can’t hear anything past the blood roaring in his ears as he gets the best lap dance of his life. Pearly white teeth dig into those red lips and drag, showing that the color is natural and not painted on. It makes him want to lick into the boy’s mouth. 

He looks so damn delectable and yet, he’s not allowed to touch or taste or do anything other than wait for the slow torture to end so he can go back to the bar for a few more drinks. That was their agreement.

“Levi~” The blond seductress moans for the man underneath him, lost in whatever fantasy his mind had created. “Touch me~”

Levi blinks dumbly for a moment before Armin is reaching down for one of his clenched hands and putting it on his hips. “Touch me.” The command is repeated and suddenly Levi’s brain is responding faster than he can keep up.

Clothing is removed and thrown about the room before slender arms wrap around his neck. “We shouldn’t. We can’t.” He tries to protest.

“I want to. Please, Levi. I can’t hold back. I still love you.” Those four whimpered words are what break Levi’s will.

It’s fast and dirty and everything Armin delights in and everything Levi craves in the moment. Nails across skin, trying to etch their desire into one another as the blond bounces so beautifully on his cock. Soft moans and whispered promises and hushed mentions of love are breathed in the same warmed air as the pants and mewls of need and whined begging to “let me cum. Please Levi, I wanna cum.”

“Cum for me, baby.” In response is all it takes for Armin to bite down on Levi’s shoulder and shudder through his release while Levi grunts and shoots his own load inside of his boy. 

No one would ever know the sensation, know their red hot passion. No one would ever be allowed to touch his boy like he does. No one would ever own Armin Arlert, mind, body, and soul like Levi does. And if they ever tried to take him away, they would be met with a blind rage of a man who only sees red. Baby blue in a swimming sea of red.


End file.
